


A Chance Meeting

by bliztoise



Series: Odd Couplings [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, i dunno u guys tell me, i guess this is a meet-cute?, normal reader, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: You both crashed into each other on the way to get some food. (pun intended)





	A Chance Meeting

Hux had been on his way to the clinic Snoke had set him up with when he met you. The deal was fairly simple. Hux took care his various legal proceedings, and in turn, Snoke provided him with a source for blood, albeit a shady one. But, then again, all of Snoke’s dealings were rather shady. 

You were walking out of a pizza joint, three boxes in hand, when you ran into Hux. Literally. As you slammed into him, the boxes were jarred out of your hands, one going into the air, the others falling down onto you as you fell straight to the pavement, ass first. Pizza went every where. The street, the stranger in front of you (who was just standing there, like he was watching this happen to just you, and was not a participant. He didn’t even look like he’d budged an inch from the impact?) looking unamused as the food slapped down on the street and yourselves.

“Fuck! Gina’s not gonna give me a refund for this!” You bemoan from your spot on the pavement. As you peeled cheese from your thighs, you looked up at Hux, who had marinara all over his black trench coat and a single slice over his shoulder, like it was casually thrown there. You immediately got your feet, looking at him sheepishly at him as you peeled the slice from his shoulder. 

“I’m _really_ sorry about that,” You said, looking up and down his person. Without all the pizza stuff, he was quite handsome. Fiery red hair, pale skin, his pink lips and clear blue eyes standing out. He was . He brushed off your apology, offering you his hand and subsequently pulling you up. It was a bit forceful, like he had overestimated your weight, or had superhuman strength. You inwardly laughed at that. _As if._  

“Don’t apologize. I ran into you. Here, I’ll reimburse you for your food.” He started to reach into his coat pocket to get out his wallet, but you put your hand on your arm, stilling him.

“No no, it’s fine I’m sure if I give Roger some puppy dog eyes he’ll give me another order. Um, can I pay for your clothes, though? Like dry cleaning, that’s what adults do right? They get their dry cleaning done? Or just pay for some new clothes? It might take like, _installments_ but I’m sure-” You were babbling at this point, but he was just so _ pretty, _ you couldn’t help it. Like something was drawing you in.

“No need,” Hux cut you off with a wave of his hand. “I have more than enough to cover it. Let me please cover your food. Or, at least, if not this time, then next time.”

It took you a second to realize what he was getting at, but when you did, you snorted. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. But _damn_ , that was smooth. Okay, so this is the part where we exchange numbers, right?”

“I believe it is,” He said smoothly, slipping his phone out from his pocket. A brand new smartphone, you noticed. He must be upper middle class or something. _If only you knew._

You swapped phones, punching in your number and adding a little emoji next to your name. You figured it was cute and even if it wasn’t, you’d already proved yourself to be a weirdo already, so he must like that or something. 

Handing your phone back, he stepped forward. Putting a gloved hand on your cheek, he bent down to your ear, whispering, “And darling, the next time we meet, I’m going to have to occupy that filthy mouth of yours, aren’t I?” 

Your eyes widened as he stepped back. He just gave you a light smirk, stepping to the side and striding down the street, off to the clinic for his monthly supply. You watched him go down the street and hang a left, the smell of melted cheese and marinara sauce following him. 

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i already have a request for part three!!! vamp hux turns reader! i'm gonna be a bit cliche and make it smutty lmao. but remember requests are open!!!! any vampire star wars reader inserts, i'm your guy!! and if you liked it, leave a kudos or comment or something! (don't let someone like ME tell you what to do)


End file.
